


Dean'll Make a Man Out of You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas drooling, Cas is Mulan, Dean's Shang, Do angels drool, I REALLY need sleep, I want Sammeh, Just imagine shirtless Dean, Mulan I'll make a man out of you, Parody!, Pining? Maybe?, give me love, shirtless!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title and tags are self explanatory. </p><p>Basically, I was trying to find inspiration in Disney songs, came across "I'll Make a Man Out of You" and thought of shirtless!Dean being a super BAMF and Cas just like *heart eyes* And this parody was born. </p><p>Inspiration from Disney's "I'll Make a Man out of You" from Mulan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean'll Make a Man Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's 5 AM. I need sleep. 
> 
> Covers welcome, give me credit. 
> 
> Give me love. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual. 
> 
> Don't own Supernatural
> 
> Don't own Mulan.

**Dean:**

Let’s get down to business

To defeat the things

Did they send me angels

When I asked for none?

You’re the saddest thing I ever met

But you can bet before we’re through

Castiel I’ll make a man out of you

Driver chooses music

Shotguns shut cake holes

Once you find your Grace

We are sure to win

You’re a spineless, dead, pathetic thing

God isn’t even real

Somehow I’ll make a man out of you

**Sam:**

I’m never gonna tell him ‘Yes’

**Bobby:**

Say goodbye to the Impala again

**Ruby:**

Boy was I a fool for not choosing him

**Zachariah:**

Righteous Man, Vessel, dammit

**Castiel:**

I don’t understand that reference

**Sam:**

Why does Lucifer have to wear me to prom?

_Be a Man_

You must be swift when reciting Latin

_Be a Man_

With all the force of smiting things

_Be a man_

With all the strength of a raging demon

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing towards us

The Apocalypse is here

Heed my every prayer

And we might survive

You’re not suited for

This family

So pack up, go back, we’re through

How could I make a man out of you?

_Be a Man_

You must be swift when reciting Latin

_Be a Man_

With all the force of smiting things

_Be a man_

With all the strength of a raging demon

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

_Be a Man_

You must be swift when reciting Latin

_Be a Man_

With all the force of smiting things

_Be a man_

With all the strength of a raging demon

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!


End file.
